The Daffodil Sparkle Bomb Dilemma
by DeathandJunkfood
Summary: The preperations for Clary and Jace's wedding are filled with discussions of ice swans, chinese acrobats, and because Magnus is there- glitter. Some Sizzy, Malec and Clace fluff. Characters: Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Luke, Jocelyn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

"I can't believe you didn't ask me to be your bridesmaid" Simon grumbled, lying on his back on the carpet. Clary snickered, nudging him with her toe. "Well, you can if you like but I thought Izzy would look better in the dress" she grabbed a swatch of gold gauze and held it to his face, frowning pensively. "I thought you'd be better off as my best man" she told him.

"You're having a best man?" Simon rolled over and snatched at the fabric. "Bella Swan did, why can't I?"

"You read _Twilight_?" Simon gasped, an expression of horror on his face as if she had confessed to kicking puppies.

"It wasn't that bad" Clary picked up her pillow and wrapped her arms around it defensively.

"Clary. The vampires _glittered._ And the werewolves were all topless"

"So you have read it" Clary gloated.

"I didn't say that!" Simon protested "but I've- heard things"

Clary rolled her eyes "It's not like I'm gonna judge you Simon"

Simon snatched the pillow from her childishly "so, best man, hey?" he quickly changed the subject, looking shifty. "Simon. Would you do me the very great honour of being my best man?" Clary asked dramatically.

Simon grinned "of course my dear" he returned, before a vaguely panicked look crossed his face "Will I have to wear a suit?" he groaned. Clary smirked "Yep".

Isabelle burst in, tottering slightly on her high heels. Even by usual Izzy standards, she was dressed up. Black leather ankle boots were paired with a mid-thigh length pencil skirt and a sleek navy blazer. Simon hastily pulled himself into a seated position, gazing at her in awe. Clary smiled involuntarily. They were so gross and gooey together, but it was cute all the same. "Did you ask him? Oh, he and Jace and Alec have to go pick suits together! And Clary we have to find you a wedding dress!"

"Izzy, you're in such a tizzy!" Simon said, smiling faintly. She rolled her eyes at him while Clary groaned. "I can't wear gold. It looks awful with my hair"

Isabelle snorted. "Clary, you're a redhead. Gold will look fantastic on you. Besides, it's tradition. I have to wear it too, and it's not really my colour"

Clary raised an eyebrow as she stood. "Izzy. Everything is your colour"

Isabelle wore a musing expression, "Yes, I suppose so. But I made an appointment at the boutique today, and the wedding's only three months away so get up and get dressed!"

Clary regarded her calmly. "I am dressed"

Isabelle looked exasperated and hopeless "you can't wear that to a dress shop! You look about fourteen" she indicated Simon with an imperious finger, and showed him the door. He left hastily, with a quick kiss on the cheek for Izzy and a wave at Clary.

Clary felt the empathy in the wave, and gave a long suffering sigh as she hauled herself out of bed. "Is Jace looking at suits?" she asked, restraining a flutter of excitement. Isabelle shook her dark head.

"No, they can do that closer to the wedding". Isabelle crossed to the closet and perused through Clary's clothes before shaking her head sadly, "I'm taking you shopping before the honeymoon. And for today, you'll just have to borrow some of my clothes"

Clary was dragged to Izzy's room, passing Alec who looked slightly hunted. The reason was revealed a few minutes later as they passed Magnus who was eagerly poring over fabric swatches. "Clary! Izzy! Are you two going to the boutique?" Clary nodded sadly.

"Cheer up biscuit! You want to look fantastic on your special day, don't you? I'd love to come with you, Alec's fed up with looking at bouquets and he's stormed off somewhere" the glittery warlock said all this very fast.

Clary blinked, but Isabelle was already talking. "That's a fantastic idea Magnus! It'd be great if you could come. I'm just going to get Clary cleaned up, but we'll be ready to leave in ten minutes".

Magnus beamed, and went back to the flower arrangements.

Ten minutes later, Clary had been crammed into a slim poison green dress with a deep V neck and her crimson hair was twisted up in an elegant French twist. Isabelle coerced her into high black stilettos, and then handed her an _actual_ stiletto, engraved with runes.

"Isabelle. Where exactly am I supposed to put this?" Clary waved the dagger at the other girl. With an impatient sigh, Isabelle grabbed the dagger and stuffed in in Clary's rather non-existent cleavage. "Honestly" Izzy huffed, handing Clary a short black jacket and ushering her out the door.

Magnus sat glumly in a chair outside Isabelle's bedroom. Once the girls arrived, he immediately perked up, grinning at them.

"Have you thought about what sort of style you want for your bridesmaid dress, Isabelle?" he asked seriously as they left the Institute. "I was thinking a floor length silk sheath" she replied, hailing a cab quickly.

"That would look great on you" Clary said lamely as she crawled into the cab. Somehow she just wasn't feeling the wedding dress excitement yet. She was sure when she actually got to try on some dresses, that it would feel more real.

"What about you, Clary?" Isabelle asked.

Clary was rather alarmed at being asked her opinion on anything wedding related. "Me? Uh- I don't know… something not poufy?" she said.

Isabelle nodded. "Not poufy. I can work with that"

The boutique was expansive and light filled, and the whole place smelt like roses. Gold dresses glittered on every rack and an elegant woman in a pantsuit greeted them with a smile. Clary could see black Marks peeking out from under the collar of her thin white dress shirt. To Clary's dismay, she noticed quite a few poufy dresses languishing on the racks. "So who's the bride?" the woman asked brightly. She raised an eyebrow at Magnus, who shook his spiky head and pointed at Clary.

"Oh! Yes, I think we have some things that'll do very nicely". Clary nodded speechlessly as the woman led them further into the shop. "We're also looking for a bridesmaid dress" Clary finally managed to say faintly.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood" Isabelle stuck out her hand, and the woman looked slightly surprised. "Lightwood… That means you're Clary Fairchild? I was a few years above Jocelyn at school, but my goodness you look like her. I'm surprised I didn't recognize you, but congratulations! Jace Herondale, right?"

Clary nodded awkwardly and shook the proffered hand. The woman darted away into the racks, returning with- the only word Clary could think to describe it was 'monstrosity'. A giant gold fluffy skirt exploded out from a sequined bodice, and short shiny sleeves capped it off. Clary's eyes widened slightly in horror, but Magnus looked quite impressed by the woman's taste. Isabelle noted Clary's expression and intervened hastily. "I don't think that's quite what we're looking for… Maybe we'll just browse around?"

The lady returned the dress, and explained where the bridal dresses were and where the bridesmaid one's were.

"Oh god" Clary gasped as she saw herself "I look like a washed up soap opera star turned serial killer hooker".

"That's one way of describing it" Magnus said mildly. Isabelle bit her lip. She of course, had found the perfect gown ten minutes in. A light champagne gold silk sheath that hugged her slim figure and had a mid-thigh slit up the side. Clary was having more trouble.

The dress she had on currently was just truly frightening, and she wasted no time in wiggling out of it. "Try this one" Isabelle suggested. The dress was covered by a cloth garment and Clary eyed it curiously as Isabelle ushered her back into the changing room.

"Close your eyes" Isabelle ordered, as she dropped the dress over her head and Clary was enveloped in soft fabric. She gasped again as she saw it, but for an entirely different reason.

The bodice gave her an hour glass figure, and slimmed her waist away to nothing. The skirt wasn't poufy at all, but fell to the floor in elegant, graceful waves of silk and tulle. The off the shoulder sleeves emphasised her collar bones and the low neckline made her neck look swan like. She felt like a princess.

"What do you think? Izzy asked nervously. Speechless, all Clary could do was nod. Izzy grinned and towed her out the door to display her to Magnus, who whistled.

"That looks gorgeous, cupcake. I think you've found it"

Clary grinned, finally feeling the excitement. "I think so too"

 **Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer... I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

"Clary!" Clary grinned as she heard Jace's voice. The Institute doors opened welcomingly, and Jace hurried towards her grinning. She flung herself into his arms and he caught her easily, kissing her firmly. She could feel herself begin to melt as their mouths opened, Jace biting her bottom lip gently. She pulled back for air after a moment, smiling. "Oh, it feels like it's been forever" she murmured, brushing his nose with her own.

"Oh enough PDA you two. He was gone for a weekend" Isabelle swept imperiously through the heavy wooden doors, bearing a mountain of shopping bags plus the two gowns in their garment bags. After finding 'the dress' Izzy had persuaded Clary to go shopping and pick out a huge amount of clothes for the honeymoon.

"We're young and in love. It's a beautiful thing, Izzy" Jace defended them, still holding Clary off the floor.

"Right. If I started just randomly making out with Simon all over the place I'm sure you'd have something to say about it" she departed gracefully, despite the heavy load of bags.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Jace suggested, whispering in her ear. She shivered, and nodded.

Jace gripped her waist gently as she straddled him, leaning down to kiss him. Since she turned eighteen, she had decided to give her mom and Luke some privacy, and moved to the Institute. Jace of course, was very pleased at the prospect. Maryse had insisted on separate bedrooms however, but after the engagement there wasn't much she could say. It had been a week after her nineteenth birthday when Jace had taken her to the Met, and proposed in front of her favourite painting. She smiled against his mouth at the memory.

The next morning, Alec cornered her, looking slightly frantic. "Clary, you don't want an ice swan at your wedding, do you?" he asked desperately.

"What the- no of course not" she rubbed her eyes. It was way too early to deal with ice swans.

"Can you go tell Magnus that you don't want an ice swan? He won't listen to me. Also I think he's talking about having Chinese acrobats at the reception. He's out of control! And whenever I say something he doesn't like, he just throws glitter at me" he finished miserably, showing Clary his hair which was indeed filled with glitter.

Stifling laughter, she agreed to have a word with Magnus. The day was off to a bad start which just got worse when she entered the kitchen. Isabelle stood over a pan, spatula in hand smiling benevolently. Simon sat at the gleaming wood table, looking faintly queasy. Before Clary could back out of the kitchen, Isabelle had spotted her and beamed. "I'm making savoury muffins!" she announced. Clary tried not to imagine all the ways that could go wrong. Isabelle was a great Shadowhunter, but she was frankly a disaster in the kitchen.

"What're you putting in them?" she asked fearfully as Isabelle stirred some lumpy beige batter enthusiastically.

"Bacon, cheese, leeks, mushrooms, red peppers, olives, pear, capers, smoked salmon" the list of ingredients got progressively worse as she named them, and Clary quickly understood the queasy expression on Simon's face.

"Well that sounds brilliant, Isabelle, it really does, but Jace and I are going out for brunch at Taki's" she said hastily. She backed up, hitting somebody. "Good morning" Jace said, and Clary winced.

"Come on, I'm starving, Jace. Let's get to Taki's, ok?" she said, praying he would catch on. His gaze darted from Simon's nauseous face, to Isabelle's apron and landed on Clary. His golden eyes widened, and he nodded frantically. "Oh, right. Of course. See you guys. Simon, enjoy whatever fantastical creation Isabelle's making. I'm sorry to miss it".

"I'll be sure to save you some" Simon said through gritted teeth, glaring at the couple.

Clary smiled at him apologetically, before hurrying after Jace.

"I feel bad we didn't rescue him" the redhead said as they cross the busy street hand in hand.

"Don't feel too bad" Jace said dismissively "Magnus is there if Isabelle poisons him seriously, and Alec knows the number for poison control"

"Oh I feel much better now, thanks" Clary grinned as he pushed open the door to Taki's.

Kaelie offered them both menus, but froze when she saw the Herondale family ring shimmer on Clary's hand. "I see congratulations are in order" she said faux sweetly, and Clary shifted awkwardly in the red vinyl booth.

"Yep" Jace said calmly "the wedding's in three months"

Her all-blue eyes flashed and she grinned showing slightly pointed teeth. "I'm sure the Seelie Queen will be thrilled to hear the wonderful news" she purred, finally handing over the menus.

Clary quickly opened hers, scanning the lists as Jace stared Kaelie down. "How's she dealing without having the Council seat?"

The smile vanished. "Just fine" she snapped, whirling her short pink skirt as she spun on her heel.

"I have such a nice effect on people" Jace smiled lazily and laced his fingers with Clary across the table whose mouth twitched into a smile.

"I think I'll try the savoury muffins" Jace said contemplatively. "No! Not the muffins!" Clary gasped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a particular vendetta against muffins?" he asked.

"No, it's just- Isabelle was making savoury muffins" she whispered and Jace's eyes widened in understanding. "I will have the waffles with fresh berries" he announced quickly before darting his gaze to Clary "are waffles ok?" he asked.

Clary nodded and decided on the fruit parfait.

"Magnus is talking about an ice swan" she blurted.

Jace's forehead wrinkled. "An ice swan?" he repeated.

"Yeah- you know, a swan made of ice?" she said.

"Uh, why would you have an ice swan? What do you do with an ice swan? What's the purpose of an ice swan?" Jace gesticulated as Kaelie snatched the menus off the table haughtily. "I'll have the waffles" Jace yelled as she walked away. "Fruit parfait, please!" Clary called, before turning back to the ice swan issue.

"Uh, they're decoration" she told him.

"Ok. Well, I don't want an ice swan. Unless you want an ice swan, in which case, let's get an ice swan"

"No, no, I don't want an ice swan" she assured him quickly.

"Where are we holding the wedding?" Jace asked her, and her eyes widened slightly. "I don't know. Was I supposed to plan that? I haven't really actually done _anything_ yet, just got my dress. Isabelle and Magnus are planning everything".

He nodded with satisfaction. "Well, that sounds good. I'm more than happy to leave it in their very capable hands"

"Also what about the honeymoon? Are we supposed to plan that too?" her eyes looked slightly panicked, but Jace rubbed his thumb over her knuckles comfortingly. "I've got the honeymoon set" he reassured her, and she smiled softly at him.

Alec stood next to Simon morosely. He'd never been particularly fond of the first mundane, then vampire, then back to mundane boy, but with this, he could commiserate. Magnus held various shades of gold against their skin, tutting. "I don't know about this one- I mean, New Year's GlitterGlam? Seems a little tacky to me. Maybe the ButterBall Turkey Shimmer"

Simon let out a small whimper and Alec glanced at him sympathetically. He at least, was used to Magnus. Simon didn't have a hope in living through this. Just as Magnus started waxing poetical about rosebuds for their button holes, Jace walked through the doors. He raised an eyebrow at the two boys who were both draped in fabric. "This is hell" Simon muttered.

"What did you say?" Magnus swooped in. "I said this is swell!" Simon tried to sound enthusiastic and failed miserably. "I believe I am in Hell, therefore I am" Jace grinned as he noticed the red rose tucked behind Alec's ear. Alec flushed.

"You both look very dashing. I like the- what shade is this?" Jace had found the New Year's GlitterGlam sample and was grinning like a loon. "Hmm, I'm not sure about that one with Simon and Alec, they both have such dark hair" Magnus stroked Alec's head fondly, and the Shadowhunter's cheeks darkened further.

"Magnus, stop manhandling your boyfriend for a second and concentrate. I think the Sunkissed Rapunzel would be good for Simon and Alec, and obviously I'd look fantastic in the New Year's GlitterGlam"

Magnus raised a bedazzled eyebrow. "Turns out you have an eye for design. I like it. And maybe the bow ties could be in ButterBall Turkey Shimmer?" he wheedled.

Alec paled. "There's going to be bow ties?" he said weakly. Jace looked at him. Alec did not like that expression. Bad, bad things happened when Jace wore that expression. "The best men get bow ties. Not the groom though, I think it would be a step too far"

Magnus nodded in agreement, and gathered up the samples gleefully. "I'll run these to the tailor's with your measurements!" he dashed off, arms full of fabric.

Jace threw himself in an arm chair. "I hate you" Simon said. "Same" Alec said, glaring at his _paratabai._ "You guys love me, really" Jace grabbed an apple from the basket of fresh fruit resting on the dark wood coffee table.

"What colour is Clary wearing? Daffodil Sparkle Bomb?" Alec asked, flinging a dagger at the fruit basket and impaling an apple.

"I believe she's wearing gold" Jace said, sounding garbled around his mouthful of apple.

"That was an option?" Simon sounded distraught as he grabbed a pear, with less theatrics then Alec.

"Of course not. It's always been a life-long dream of mine to walk down the aisle in New Year's GlitterGlam"

Simon adjusted his glasses and took a bite of apple, sprawling comfortably on the carpeted floor. "Well, _I_ never wanted to even have to say 'ButterBall Turkey Shimmer" he told them glumly.

Alec sighed. "I never wanted to wear yellow" he murmured.

"What about when you and Magnus get married?" Simon smiled innocently.

"I will lock Magnus in a cupboard and forcibly prevent him dressing me in any shade of yellow, be it turkey coloured or otherwise" Alec responded calmly.

"Marriage isn't in the cards for you and Izzy, right Simon?" Jace looked at the other boy, who flushed.

"Lord Montgomery will never _marry_ " Alec said, smiling smugly at the flustered Simon.

"Who?" Jace asked, amused.

Simon leapt to his feet, "And so ends the tales of Simon's private love life! Good day"

He fled from the room, hearing Alec cackle behind him.

 **I'm having a lot of fun with this story... Hopefully you like it so far! A review would mean the world, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer... I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Reviews are what keep me writing.**

Luke stood next to Clary, his arms crossed. They both looked rather helpless as they considered what Magnus had just unveiled dramatically. A huge replica of the golden mermaid statue from the Great Hall in Idris stood outside Luke's farm house. Magnus and Isabelle had decided the farm house was the most sensible place for the festivities, and had taken it upon themselves to glam it up a bit. Clary just hadn't been expecting a giant wine pouring mermaid fountain. "Magnus" she tried to remain calm, but some slight tension slipped into her voice "where exactly did you get that?"

"I made it" he said proudly.

"That's nice" Luke said faintly, sounding like he was trying to restrain laughter from bursting out. Clary didn't know what the hell she was going to do with a giant wine pouring mermaid statue, but it was a nice gesture. "Erm, why don't you put it over there?" she gestured vaguely in the distance.

"Isabelle suggested we put it in the centre of the marquee" Magnus told them gravely, as Jocelyn was walking up.

"Oh hello Magnus!" she hugged the warlock warmly, and Magnus looked delighted.

"Jocelyn! How lovely to see you again, I was just showing your delightful husband and daughter the new addition to the decoration of the farm"

Jocelyn eyed the mermaid statue carefully. "Well it looks amazing" she said firmly.

"I can't wait till it's in action" Luke murmured, and Clary grinned at him.

Isabelle bounced up at that moment, and gasped when she saw the statue "Oh Magnus, it's _perfect_! Just what I had in mind". She noticed Clary's slightly glazed expression and towed the other girl away quickly.

"How're you holding up?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine" Clary said.

"Yeah, sure. Look, if this is all too much, just tell me. I'll help you and Jace elope to Vegas or something, and that'll be that"

Clary shook her head firmly. This was all insane and crazy, but this was her family and she couldn't imagine not having them there on the most important day of her life. "Izzy of course not. Thank you so much for doing all this, it means a lot and it's looking fantastic so far"

Isabelle beamed. "Well, it's a pleasure, Clary. I'm glad we're friends"

Clary smiled back softly "Me too"

The grass was knee length and warm as Clary pushed through it to get to the lake. Isabelle, Magnus, Jocelyn and Luke were a little ways behind, and she could hear the gentle murmur of their voices.

She could feel the prickle of sweat between her shoulder blades, and was glad she had thought to bring a swimsuit. The picnic basket in her hand swung heavily against her bare leg and the tough grass pricked at her through her light sundress. The wedding was two and a half months away, and she was already itching with anticipation.

After Jace had proposed, she had told her mom the next day. As expected, Jocelyn wasn't thrilled. She told Clary she was young, and there was no rush, but she didn't object when Clary explained that the two of them had been through so much danger together, that neither of them could bear waiting. Jocelyn had smiled, running her paint stained hand through her daughter's red hair. "I understand, Clary" she said softly. Clary tensed.

"Because of you and Valentine?" she muttered, feeling ill at the thought. "Yes. But also because I've seen the way you look at each other, the way you move when you're in the same room, positioning yourself in response to the other. I've seen how you talk with your eyes, and how when you're not looking at each other, you're watching each other. When you're not together, sometimes you look over your shoulder as if you're looking for him, as if you want tell him something, or share a joke. I've seen how much you love each other, and I know that love like that doesn't just vanish. If you are sure, Clary, then I am so happy for you"

Clary smiled fondly as she burst out of the grass, dropping the basket and toeing off her sandals impatiently. She pulled her dress over her head quickly, and dove in the lake. Isabelle and Jocelyn followed her example and Clary noticed the rune scars decorating their bodies like the most delicate white lace. On other people, they would be an imperfection, a blemish, but on Izzy and her mom, they looked like art. Clary herself had more than a few, but it would be years before she had the amount that the other two women did.

"Clary" Magnus said darkly, riffling through the picnic basket "I don't see any salmon"

Clary blinked in confusion at the warlock. "Why would I bring salmon on a picnic?" she asked.

Magnus removed a small ball of fluff from under his coat and held it out accusingly towards Clary. "Chairman Meow is hungry" he pronounced. The ball of fluff meowed at Clary. "Oh" Clary said.

Luke looked through the picnic basket, while eyeing the hungry cat carefully. Cats and werewolves, as a rule, didn't really get along. Chairman Meow was no exception, after catching the werewolf's scent, he hissed and dove back under Magnus's coat.

"Er, will cats eat salami?" Luke offered Magnus a plastic packet of sandwich meat. "Will werewolves eat rats?" Magnus countered.

"If they're very hungry" Isabelle absently sent sharp shards of rock spinning into the grass and decapitating wildflowers. Clary watched with some trepidation as the black haired girl plucked a cannonball sized rock from the ground and hurled it into the centre of the pond, drenching everybody. Luke winced.

With a sigh, Magnus accepted the salami, just as _something_ exploded from the grass. Clary fumbled for a weapon as she recognized a Behemoth Demon. Both Isabelle and Luke were already in action, Izzy dancing around it with an almost balletic grace, thrashing it with her golden whip. Luke started to Change, clawing and snarling at the shapeless slimy beast. Its teeth clacked and it reformed beside Magnus, who cradled his cat protectively while hissing a spell.

With an unpleasant _pop!_ the demon exploded, ichor flying everywhere. Izzy dropped to the ground, and Jocelyn was still in the water, but Clary was covered. She screamed as it sizzled into her flesh, feeling like she was burning alive. Isabelle reacted instantly, shoving Clary into the water. The pain eased somewhat as the cool water washed over her, but it was still agonizing. She gasped as she came up for air and her tears of pain mingled with the fresh water. "Clary" her mom screamed, lunging towards her daughter. Clary hissed in pain as her mother's arms wrapped around her and connected with the burn marks.

Clary registered things in flashes, Luke carrying her like he had when she was very young, Magnus, clutching his cat and looking concerned, Isabelle coiling her whip and looking around for more demons, and Jocelyn. Jocelyn stood by her daughter, tears in her eyes as she saw the wounds seared into her daughter's pale skin. The pain gave a sort of throbbing swell, and blackness crept into Clary's vision.

Pale pink light filtered through her eyelids and she tried to sit up- only to be restrained by a firm but gentle arm. She could feel crisp bedding beneath her and bandages covered her small frame. "Ouch" she groaned, opening her eyes. "By the Angel, Clary. Please never ever do that again"

She opened her eyes to see that she was in one of the infirmary rooms. Soft watery light crept through the window and reflected off the baby blue ceiling. A vase of delicate dried flowers rested next to her bed.

The voice was Jace's and she turned her head to gaze at him softly. His golden hair was rumpled and sticking up every which way, and there were heavy grey bags under his bloodshot eyes, which seemed darker than usual, more amber coloured. His clothes were wrinkled and mussed and he looked a mess. Jace reached for her hand like he wanted to touch her, but stopped, as if afraid of hurting her.

"It wasn't like I planned it" she grumbled, reaching for his hand, needing comfort. Clary took a deep breath "ok, hit me. How bad is it?"

Jace raised an elegant eyebrow "how bad is what?"

"My scars? That much poison is gonna leave some damage"

Jace stood, and lifted the mirror on the wall off gently. Clary's stomach dropped. What if she was hideous and he just didn't want to tell her? He turned the mirror towards her, and her fears vanished. She looked completely normal. Better than normal, in fact. Her skin was pearly and smooth, her lips were rosy, her eyes were bright and she just looked full of life.

"Whoa"

"Magnus fixed you up. He said as your wedding planner, he couldn't let you walk down the aisle looking like Frankenstein's monster"

Clary peered in the mirror more intently "so he gave me a kinda magical makeover?" she asked.

Jace didn't answer, but leaned over and crashed his lips against hers intently. Her mouth opened quickly and she gasped as he pulled away, just to start kissing down her neck and across her collar bone. Clary curled her fingers into his silky smooth hair and closed her eyes. Jace's fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and up her stomach, making her shiver with pleasure. His shirt came off in a tangled mess and hers followed quickly as Jace tugged at it impatiently. He stopped though, when she let out a tiny whimper of pain.

Jace cursed and ran gentle fingers down her face as Clary blinked away the pain. "Oh god, Clary I'm sorry. I'm so stupid, you're hurt, you need to heal"

She protested, but there was no stopping him as he yanked his shirt back on and left after brushing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Her next visitors were Izzy and Simon, who thankfully did _not_ attempt to divest her of her shirt. "You know" Izzy said thoughtfully "watered down demon ichor could probably be used as a sort of rejuvenating face scrub"

Simon gazed at her fondly "what an entrepreneur"

Clary looked at her incredulously. "You want to burn the top layer of your skin off?"

Isabelle scowled and started rearranging the dried flowers by Clary's bedside industriously. "Of course not, just exfoliate a bit. It would be a _very_ weak solution"

Alec and Magnus managed to wedge themselves into the small room too, Magnus practically sitting in Alec's lap.

"Save me" Clary said pathetically, as Magnus shook his head, dislodging a shower of sparkles.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" he asked sympathetically.

"Izzy wants to manufacture demon slime face scrub"

Alec looked mildly horrified, but his boyfriend gestured enthusiastically "Izzy, you're a genius! I'm sure Alec would _love_ to be our guinea pig"

"No" Alec said.

"Why not?" Izzy pouted prettily at him, and Clary experienced a brief moment of jealously that the other girl could pout without looking like a whiny child.

"Because" Alec enunciated clearly "I am not your bitch"

Everybody in the room groaned, but Alec looked very pleased with himself.

"Besides" Clary wrinkled her nose "It seems like the sort of thing likely to give you demon pox"

Simon sat down on the foot of her bed, looking bemused. "Demon pox?" he asked.

"Demon pox oh demon pox, just how is it acquired? One must go down to a bad part of town until one is very tired. Demon pox, oh, demon pox, I had it all along- no not the pox, you foolish blocks, I mean this very song- for I was right, and you were wrong!"

Magnus gestured emphatically as he sang, Alec watching him in amazement.

"Er, _what_?" Alec's voice sounded slightly shocked as he brushed dark hair out of his eyes.

"Demon pox. Contracted from having- _improper_ relations with a demon" Magnus sounded knowledgeable and wiggled further back into Alec's lap. Isabelle grinned as she considered the pair.

"A friend of mine got it" Isabelle told the group.

Alec looked at her askance "Which friend?" he asked.

"Just a friend. No one you know"

"That was an awesome song, Magnus" Simon told the warlock "nice improvisation"

"Maybe he could write lyrics for your band" Isabelle suggested innocently.

" _N_ O" Alec said, wrapping his arm around the warlock protectively.

Clary sat up further, wiggling out from under the crisp white sheets. The burns throbbed gently, but she ignored them, losing herself in her friends' banter.

Magnus's grin slid off his angular face like water from a duck. "I didn't make it up" he murmured.

"Who did?" Clary prodded.

"A very old friend of mine. Will Herondale. Tessa would get so mad when he sang it around the children… but he would just smile and she would forget being upset"

"Wait a minute, Tessa? Tessa Grey? Isn't she with Brother Zachariah after he got hot?" Clary asked.

"Was that the dude from the Hot Silent Brothers calendar?" Alec perked up, and Isabelle swatted him with a dried orchid. "That's not a real thing" she told her brother, who looked slightly disappointed.

"Tessa's been around for a while. But Will- he tried to convince e _verybody_ that demon pox was real, but everyone thought he was making it up. Finally he got some proof and sang that song, to p _o_ int out how right he was"

An expression of deep longing crept over his face, and he climbed off Alec's lap and left the room without saying a word. The door didn't even slam, but somehow it was deafening as it shut, and Alec hunched his shoulders up. Isabelle poked at her brother with a boot clad foot, but he ignored her.

"Sorry Alec" Clary murmured. It had to be hard. Magnus wasn't sensitive exactly, but certain questions would make him look at you like you'd smashed his heart with a sledgehammer.

"It's fine" Alec said, sounding weirdly ok with his boyfriend's departure.

" _Alec_. Are you and Magnus having _problems_? Do we need to talk?" Izzy probably meant to sound comforting and supportive, Clary mused, but it sounded a bit nosy.

A flash of annoyance crossed Alec's face, and he picked at one of the holes in his jumper. Even Magnus's influence hadn't been enough to stop him wearing the raggedy things.

"Sorry" Isabelle said, without her brother even responding.

Alec then turned to the last person in the room that Clary expected him to ask for advice. Simon.

"Simon. If you had a boyfriend who didn't want to talk about his past at all, but would randomly blurt stuff out about it and then vanished, what would you do?"

Simon blinked "Well" he said "I'm not gay, for starters"

Alec rolled his eyes at the other boy "Theoretically"

"Erm, maybe tell him to stop doing it?" he suggested lamely.

Isabelle regarded him with some disappointment "you're hopeless"

"Alec" Clary interrupted "have you tried telling him how you feel? That it's hard for you when he won't tell you anything, but then tells a room full of people about his past? He loves you; he wouldn't ever want to hurt you"

Alec nodded thoughtfully, before patting Clary's foot in a business-like manner and departing.

Isabelle tossed her long black hair, smoothing down her emerald silk top. Clary could see faint Marks through the thin fabric of the shirt, and frowned as she recognized heavy, fast acting battle runes. "Izzy, why are you all Marked up?" she asked the other girl.

Simon grinned proudly "we're training today. Iz is gonna teach me how to throw daggers"

Clary's eyes widened imperceptibly with horror. Since the loss of his vampire powers, Simon was quite possibly the most uncoordinated person she knew. Knife throwing was going to get him impaled. She saw a mirror image of her concern on Isabelle's face.

"Oh" she said "that sounds nice. Be careful"

"Don't worry Clary" Simon said on his way out the door.

"Isabelle" she hissed as the girl started to follow Simon out the door "if you get him killed, you're going to be in some serious trouble"

"He'll be fine, Clary" Isabelle said, sounding a bit worried.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I have some smutty/fluffy chapters coming up, so stay tuned and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer... I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

 **I'm not gonna have internet for a while, so i thought i'd post two chapter's today! I might be able to get another one up tomorrow but we'll have to see. Enjoy the Sizzy!**

"So you hold it like this?" Simon asked.

Isabelle winced inwardly. Simon was holding the knife backwards, upside down and everything but inside out.

"Not exactly" she tried to say gently. Isabelle adjusted his grip carefully, wrapping his fingers around it and changing the angle of his arm.

"There" she said, picking up a dagger of her own. She took a breath, and released it as she released the knife. It hurtled end over end toward the target. The flickering silver of it looked almost graceful in flight and Isabelle smiled as it hit the target dead centre. She had always loved weapons more than her brothers, had thrown herself into them more fully. Jace and Alec viewed them as tools; necessities. They preferred hand to hand combat. Isabelle had always preferred the harsh song of steel that arose in battle. After so many years of training, weapons were more of an extension of her than anything.

"Whoa" Simon said.

"Now you try" she told him "breath in, then breath out and release"

Simon was trying to follow her instructions, she could tell, but he was too tense and nearly dropped the knife as he raised it. "Relax" she purred softly, grinning inwardly as she could see him becoming more distracted.

He threw the dagger. It wobbled slightly, but it flew the length and hit the target's middle ring. It had lodged pretty deep as Isabelle yanked it out with a bit of effort. She was impressed, despite herself.

"Nicely done" she told him and Simon grinned.

"In fact" she let a bit of seduction slip into her voice, not that she really needed it with Simon "I think you deserve a reward"

She leaned forward slightly, slipping her hand into his and removing the dagger from his hand. "My Lord Montgomery" she breathed "your command of weaponry is most masterful. You must be the hero of many a war"

Simon grinned and his voice lowered as he whispered into Izzy's ear, making her shiver. "I've rescued many maidens from horrible bandits with my dagger throwing skills"

Isabelle threw her hair back from her face, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both leaned in slowly and their lips parted as they kissed firmly. Simon ran his fingers gently through her long dark hair, the silky strands slipping through his hands. Isabelle's tongue tangled with his own and he pushed her back into the wall. Izzy let out a little gasp of surprise as her back hit, before he ran his hands down her spine to cup the backs of her thighs. Simon pulled her up, bracing her against the wall. Isabelle's long legs wrapped around his waist and she bent her head down to trail her lips down his face.

"Oh for crying out loud" Alec said in annoyance "why does it always have to be _me_ who walks in on 'Lord Montgomery and the maiden fair'?"

Alec stood beside Magnus in the doorway, glaring at Simon and his sister. Isabelle hopped down and planted her fists on her hips. "So you and Magnus were just here to train?" she snapped back at her sibling.

"No, we came in here for a nice long talk about our feelings" Magnus said, wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulders. Izzy rolled her eyes, before dragging Simon's arm around her waist. "Well, we were here first. Why aren't you at Magnus's flat, anyways?" she asked.

"Clary. She's still on the mend so we thought it'd be safer to stay"

Isabelle widened her eyes dramatically at Simon "Oooh. _We_. Is that the Royal We, or the couple's We?"

Both Simon and Magnus traded uncomfortable glances as the Lightwood siblings squared off. "Alec" Magnus tugged at his boyfriend "can't we just go up to your room? I'm sure it'll work just as well for discussing _things_ "

Isabelle grinned smugly as the other couple departed and turned back to Simon. "Lord Montgomery" she whispered, nibbling at his ear "you were so brave in seeing off those interlopers"

"Me? Uh, yeah, I mean, yes, of course. Lord Montgomery will always protect you, my love"

She grinned and snaked her fingers to the hem of his shirt, yanking it off quickly. Well. She _tried_ to. His glasses got caught in the neck and he winced as she finally succeeded in wrestling it off. He tried not to look embarrassed. Shadowhunter training had added new muscle to his slender frame, and while he was probably never going to be as tall and muscular as Alec and Jace, he wasn't the same skinny geeky boy who had met Isabelle those years ago.

Isabelle quickly realized that any attempt by Simon to divest her of her shirt would end in disaster so she solved the problem by slipping out of the green garment like a snake from its skin. She slid her hands up his flat stomach, snaking her arms smoothly around his neck and pulling him down onto a crash mat that they used for practising falling. Simon landed with a huff of breath, but Isabelle landed in a crouch, straddling his hips gently. She bent to kiss him as his arms looped automatically around her slim waist, holding her hips gently.

"I was planning on a little training, but this looks more fun" came an amused voice from the door. Isabelle groaned "By the Angel, can't we have a little _privacy_?"

Jace smirked at Simon who lay on the mat, blushing furiously. It was one thing to be caught by Alec and Magnus, they weren't much better, but Clary and Jace were never much for PDA.

Isabelle rolled off him smoothly and yanked him up from the mat. "You're welcome to the room, Simon and I will just retire to my room"

She prepared to leave the room in a huff, but Jace stopped her with a grin. "You guys might be forgetting something"

Isabelle looked down, realizing she was only in a purple lacy bra and slim black slacks. She snatched her green top from the ground and tossed Simon's t-shirt to him. "Come along Simon" she departed, pert nose in the air.

"Bye" Simon muttered weakly to Jace.

 **Hope you liked! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus sat calmly on Alec's bed while the Shadowhunter paced. Alec's room was just as disorganized as his wardrobe, with weapons scattered randomly across every surface, stacks of books covered by black sweaters and a bed filled with random sheets of paper and mismatched socks. Traces of Magnus were sprinkled across it, the occasional sparkly headband, a bag of food for Chairman Meow when he visited and a few jars of varicoloured glitter that Magnus had enchanted to explode if Alec attempted to remove them. The warlock regarded these with supreme satisfaction.

"Magnus, it's just- I have no problem with you keeping stuff from your past to yourself- but when you just randomly blurt stuff out about it around our friends, and then leave, it makes it hard. It makes me feel like you don't trust me enough to share your past with me" Alec felt like a whiny child and wished he had phrased it differently, but it was too late.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Magnus said finally "I trust you? I love you? You are the most important thing in my life, past, present and future? You know that"

Alec gaped at him slightly. "You never told me that" he murmured.

Magnus grabbed his hand and towed him to the bed "I didn't think I had to" he told him gently, and leaned in to kiss him.

Alec curled his fingers into the warlock's spiky glittered hair as the kiss deepened. Magnus pulled Alec to him, pulling the two of them flush. He covered Alec's mouth with his own, easing his lips open so he could bite gently at Alec's bottom lip. "You know" Alec mumbled against his lips "you can't distract me by just making out with me"

Magnus chuckled low in his throat, walking his fingers down Alec's back as he kissed and bit at his collarbone. Alec shuddered and pulled Magnus towards him, so Magnus was straddling his hips. Alec yanked at Magnus's shirt almost shyly before finally untangling the warlock from his button down. Magnus was slim to the point of skinniness, but to Alec, he was perfect. He might be glittery and overly flamboyant, but he was Alec's and that was what mattered. Magnus tugged Alec's shirt free, and moved his lips to his ear. "Who said anything, about just making out?" he whispered.

Clary sighed, bored. After everybody had departed, her mother and Luke had visited. Her mom had been frantic, but Clary had reminded her that she was a Shadowhunter. Accidents happened. Injuries happened. Jocelyn had pushed for Clary to come home, at least to recover but Luke had whispered something in Jocelyn's ear and she had relented.

Her fingers itched for pencils and paper, wanting to draw her wedding dress. _Wedding dress_. Saying it, even thinking it felt surreal. She was getting _married_. The years since Sebastian's death had passed relatively peacefully, by Shadowhunter standards anyways. Simon had become a Shadowhunter and had regained his stolen memories. Magnus and Alec had sorted everything out, but they were _still_ talking about their relationship. They were clearly secure in it, bickering like an old married couple, and Clary had a niggling suspicion that they were both just fond of drama. Jocelyn and Luke were blissfully and disgustingly in love and Simon and Izzy had taken to huge displays of PDA, which were faintly sickening. Isabelle and she had grown closer and finally Clary had asked shyly if Isabelle wanted to be _paratabai._ As it turned out, Isabelle did and Clary smiled fondly at the rune inscribed on her arm.

And Jace- Jace still made her feel like she was fifteen years old, staring at him for the first time. They'd known each other five years. In the grand scheme of things, it was a blink. For Shadowhunters, it was a lifetime.

"Grrrr" she lay back and glared at the ceiling. She felt _fine,_ and the burns were almost completely gone. They were insisting she stay in bed though. "Clary" she looked over and saw Jace in the doorway.

"I am slowly going mad" she told him.

"Well good news. I'm here to bust you out"

She sat up quickly, grinning. "Really?"

"Really. Come on, let's go"

Clary was about to swing her legs out of bed, when he swept her out of bed bridal style, cradling her to his chest gently.

It wasn't the first time he'd carried her like this, but all the other times she'd been hurt or unconscious. This was just fun.

"Where are we going?" she asked, feeling faintly breathless as she felt the firm beat of his heart beneath her fingertips.

"Well" he waggled his eyebrows at her and leered slightly "Simon and Izzy were making _use_ of the training room before I walked in on them and I think Alec and Magnus are ensconced in their room"

Clary laughed, tipping her head back and letting her long fiery hair spill over Jace's forearm.

"We could follow their examples" she whispered, feeling suddenly shy. They'd been together for five years but he still made her heart flutter.

"Sounds like a plan" he whispered back, and they departed the infirmary hastily.

 **Two months later…**

"Two days till the wedding!" Clary shrieked, tossing flower cuttings and samples aside. Normally she didn't think of herself as the shrieking type, but _wedding_. _Marriage._ Isabelle took the smaller woman firmly by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Clary" she said "calm down. It's going to be fine. Magnus fixed the guys' suit orders and cancelled the ice swan. Emma Carstairs and Jules Blackthorn have been added to the guest list. The glitter damage to your gown has been fixed and that unfortunate incident with Chairman Meow and Church has been forgiven by both parties. Everything's on schedule"

Clary took a breath and held it, gazing into Izzy's black eyes. They weren't black like Sebastian's had been. His had been black tunnels, empty of life and feeling. Izzy's were warm, like black earth and made you think of life and fire.

"Wait" she tensed "what happened with the guys' suits?"

Isabelle ran a hand through her silky hair "Uh, I think they got two extra-large suits in New Year's GlitterGlam and one small in Sunkissed Rapunzel when it was supposed to be one large and one medium in Sunkissed Rapunzel and one large in New Year's GlitterGlam"

Clary was momentarily bemused as she considered the colour names "those are actually colours? I just thought we were all wearing gold"

"Magnus" Isabelle said, and Clary nodded wisely. "Ahh. Magnus"

Isabelle offered Clary a champagne flute full of orange liquid and the redhead took a gulp, making a face.

"Izzy" Clary said "this is orange juice. Not a Bellini"

Isabelle regarded her with exasperation "you don't even like Bellini's"

"I need alcohol"

"Clary, I'm not sure drinking your way through your pre wedding nerves is going to calm you down"

" _I am calm_!" Clary shrieked

"Besides" Isabelle continued, looking only slightly frightened "champagne would interfere with the sleeping pills"

"You drugged me?" Clary almost dropped the glass, which she had already drained.

"You need to rest" Isabelle pleaded as the girl's eyes started to flutter.

She caught her as Clary fell and swung her into her arms easily.

"You'll thank me tomorrow" Isabelle muttered under her breath.

"Is Clary unconscious?" Jace looked faintly amused as he regarded the pair making their way down the hall.

"I drugged her" Isabelle said grimly.

"You better not have Roofied my fiancée" Jace told her.

Isabelle almost threw her arms up, or she would have if she hadn't been holding Clary. "Yes of course, that's it. I've always had a secret urge to drug Clary and then molest her. Honestly Jace, I just want her to get some rest. She keeps running into my room at three in the morning to ask my opinion on lipstick shades"

Jace nodded "mundane women get much more agitated about weddings than we do. Clary was brought up as a mundane, it's not surprising"

"Well, it's absurd. What's to be gained by making yourself sick with anxiety over choosing between silverware or cut crystal dishes?"

"We can't have silverware, there's werewolves coming to the reception" Jace pointed out reasonably.

"That's not the point! That general idea of worrying over the minutiae is ridiculous. And now if you'll excuse me, I have a Clary to put to bed"

Isabelle swept off, Clary folded limply in her arms.

Alec fidgeted as Magnus tousled his hair thoughtfully. "Maybe some glitter-"

"NO" Alec erupted "NO GLITTER"

The warlock pouted. "But Alec-" he started, trying to sound reasonable "I just think a light dusting of gold dust might be a nice touch"

The pair stood in one of the farmhouses spare rooms that wasn't draped or covered in wedding decorations. Rain poured down outside and Alec looked at it worriedly as the shimmery drops trickled down the windows like tears. He hoped it didn't rain tomorrow. Clary would be heartbroken and he didn't think Magnus's powers extended to weather control.

"Nope. No gold dust, no glitter, no sparkly rhinestone bobby pins. I'll brush my hair, but that's it" Alec said firmly.

"Fine, but are you at least going to wear the bowtie?"

"No"

Alec wiggled free from Magnus's grasp and threw himself into one of the overstuffed purple armchairs.

Magnus sighed in exasperation. "Simon's wearing his! And I'm wearing a green one to match my purple suit. You want to match, don't you?"

Alec propped his feet up on the coffee table and drummed his fingers on his knee "Frankly" he said "I don't give a damn"

"This is for _Clary and Jace_. You care about them, don't you?'

"Of course I do, but I don't think I have to wear a bowtie to prove it. Couldn't I just fight off some demons or something? Risk life and limb to save them?"

"No" Magnus said firmly "you have to wear the bowtie"

"You look so handsome!" Isabelle cooed, fluttering her hands across Simon's shoulder and down to his waist.

"Er, thanks" Simon said awkwardly, squinting in the mirror. The suit was- very gold. He couldn't tell if it was Sunkissed Rapunzel or Daffodil Sparkle Bomb or Goldilocks Glimmer. It was just gold. The day of the wedding was here, and the sun was peeking through the fluffy clouds, letting faint watery light out. Not perfect, but then, what was?

Isabelle, of course looked fantastic. Her sheath dress looked like golden water as it clung and slipped over her body. The slit up the side exposed flashes of a slim leg, decorated with Marks. She was the same height as Simon in black gladiator heels that wrapped around her white legs to the knee. Her raven hair was pulled away from her face and towered elegantly atop her head with delicate strands tucked behind her ears, and her ruby pendent pulsed softly at her slim white throat.

Simon was struck by a sudden urge to kiss her, but the dress didn't look like it would stand up to much handling. "You're beautiful" he told her softly. And Isabelle, Isabelle who men stopped on the streets to stare at, Isabelle who used her beauty as a much a weapon as her whip or seraph blades, Isabelle blushed and smiled at him shyly. Simon was astonished by that, the simple pink colour rising in her cheeks, that he just _had_ to kiss her, dress be damned.

The silk slipped and slid under his hands as he took her gently by the waist and she tilted her head to meet his lips. "Hey Simon?" she murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I think-" she sounded faintly breathless "that I might be in love with you"

Instead of freezing, the way he might've a few years ago, he smiled. "Gee, you think Izzy? I love you too"

Isabelle relaxed. She was not good at big dramatic talking sessions, so Simon, treating it like this, her declaration of love, which she had never voiced before, was a gift. She knew Simon was the talking it out type but that he was willing to deal with it like this, treat it flippantly and lovingly like she'd told him a million times just proved how well he knew her.

"I love you" she said more confidently "I'm sure of it"

"I love you too" Simon told her, knowing that she needed confirmation that this wasn't a meaningless gesture.

"Well good"

Clary sat bolt upright. It was here. She took a deep breath and looked at the gold dress hanging on her closet door. The early morning sunlight caught and shimmered on its folds, making it look like it was on fire. "Ok Fray" she told herself sternly "you're going to be fine. You're not gonna freak, or freeze. You're a _goddamn Shadowhunter_ and you're marrying Jace and it's going to be amazing"

A knock at the door caused her to swing her legs out of her empty bed, having kicked Jace out the night before. "It's mom" came the voice from the other side.

A slow grin spread across her face and she wrenched the door open. Jocelyn, Isabelle, Maryse and Tessa stood there beaming at her.

Tessa had become a close friend, after finding out who she was and Clary was glad she was here. The warlock woman had a keen sense of humour and always loved spending time with her descendents, though prolonged contact with Jace always served to remind her of Will.

Jocelyn was wearing a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes and she smiled lovingly at her daughter, embracing her. Tessa, who was wearing a soft blue grey dress, kissed Clary on the cheek and exclaimed over her wedding dress. "It reminds me a little bit of the one I wore to marry Will" she told Clary with a sad smile.

Isabelle of course, soon got everyone in line.

"Clary. Shower" she ordered, pointing to the washroom door imperiously. Clary went quickly, spying Isabelle's electrum whip wound around her arm.

When she emerged, the four women were arguing over which pair of earrings she should wear. Tessa finally ended the discussion by producing a new pair from her bag. Delicate emeralds were set in lace like gold that perfectly matched the gown. "They were a wedding gift to me from Charlotte Fairchild. Your great-great-great-grandmother" Clary pressed her hands to her mouth, tears shining in her eyes.

"They're beautiful" she murmured.

"You need something old, don't you?" Tessa smiled and pressed them into her hand.

"Thank you"

Isabelle's eyes lit up and she darted out of the room, returning moments late with a rather _revealing_ blue lace bra and panty set, along with white stockings and ruffled garters. "Blue and borrowed" she said triumphantly.

Both Maryse and Jocelyn pretended not to see as Isabelle handed them over with a heavy wink at Clary, who blushed.

"What do I get that's new?" she asked, trying to disguise her embarrassment.

"Jace" Isabelle said bluntly, and Clary laughed.

"Now go change!" Isabelle ushered the other woman into the bathroom again and Clary yanked her slip inside quickly to avoid it being shut in the door. She came out again and without delay, Isabelle spun her around and sat her down in a chair, beginning to smooth foundation over Clary's cheekbones.

Eventually, Izzy pronounced herself with satisfied with the result, and with the help of Maryse, who was taller than Clary, the two carefully lowered the gown over Clary's head.

Isabelle wouldn't let her look in the mirror, but tugged and brushed and pinned Clary's flaming hair.

"There" she grinned, spinning Clary to face the mirror.

Clary's lips opened in a silent O.

Her green eyes were piercing and ringed with black liner. Light gold eye shadow matched her dress and peachy blush enhanced her cheekbones. Dusty pink lipstick finished the look. Her hair was piled in ringlets atop her head with delicate tendrils falling to brush her collarbones. Tessa's earrings were on full display and the dress made the most of well, _everything_. She looked like a princess.

"Oh Clary" her mother breathed.

Clary stood carefully in her five inch gold heels and spun in a circle, displaying the dress.

"You look beautiful" Maryse said sincerely, and Tessa nodded in admiration. But Clary looked at Isabelle, waiting for her seal of approval.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Isabelle whispered, and Clary flung her arms around her _parabatai._ Isabelle reached into her purse and took out a slender gold chain, from which dangled a large pulsing emerald. It was very like the one around Isabelle's throat, and Clary's eyes were wide as Izzy clasped the chain carefully around her neck.

"Something new" she smiled at Clary "it's the same as mine; it'll alert you if demons are near"

"Oh _Isabelle_ " Clary gasped, pulling her friend back into a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer... I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

Clary was sitting in a pile of rumpled dress fabric on the honey coloured wood floor. Her hand had moved to the emerald around her neck,rubbing it nervously.

"Come on Clary, you have to get up" Simon pleaded, bending down to her height.

"I don't know…" Clary said, looking trapped.

"It's just pre-wedding jitters" Isabelle called from the window, where she was staring out at the rows of seats and the aisle.

"Did you get that from the classic textbook on weddings?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed it from Magnus"

"Better not let Alec hear you" Simon chuckled, before reaching down to Clary and pulling her off the floor in one smooth movement.

"Oof" she said grumpily, glaring.

"Iz, you can go tell them she's coming, we'll be there in five"

Isabelle nodded, gathering up her long skirt and kissing Clary on the cheek affectionately.

"I'm going to have a sister" she whispered in Clary's ear, and her eyes widened. She hadn't considered that aspect. Alec and Isabelle as her siblings. But then, if Izzy and Simon ever got married, or Alec and Magnus… Oh dear.

"See you then" she told Isabelle, who smiled at her softly.

Then Isabelle was gone and she and Simon stood in the kitchen of Luke's cosy farmhouse, with tiny translucent raindrops beating down a pattern of smoke and lace, feathers and crystal.

"You ok, Fray?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Simon"

"You ready?"

"Erm, I guess?" she responded hesitantly.

Simon wrapped his arms around her, and Clary relaxed into the hug, reaching for childhood memories of sunlight and snowmen and oatmeal raisin cookies.

"You'll do great" he murmured into the top of her head.

"I love you" she said, standing to brush her lips to his cheek, and he smiled fondly. "I know"

She rolled her eyes, and started from the room "nerd"

"What if she's not coming? What if she decided she doesn't want to marry me and she and Simon are flying to Mexico as we speak? I mean, who would want to marry me?"

Alec watched his _paratabai_ with some amusement at the uncharacteristic nervous behaviour.

"I think Izzy might be upset if Clary took off with Simon to Mexico" he said.

"True. But I think Isabelle would probably go with them. She likes Mexico"

"I think she likes the margaritas more than anything, and besides, she's right there"

Alec pointed at their sister, who stood with a bouquet of white lilies at the head of the aisle. The whole party had been moved under the marquee as the rain started, but the various guests attending had strung up a complicated network of witchlight, which shone down on everything with a pearly glow.

"Ok, I see her. Get up the aisle" Alec corralled Jace with some difficulty as he kept twisting around to try to get a glimpse of Clary.

Luke and her mother blocked their view, as they took each of Clary's arms, with Simon and Isabelle walking in front. Clary had insisted that some aspects of the wedding stay mundane, the two were going to exchange rings for that reason, and she wanted a flower girl. One of the Blackthorn children had been recruited for that purpose, and the little girl solemnly scattered rose petals, that Magnus had spelled gold.

Isabelle and Simon started their slow walk down the aisle, Isabelle graceful even in seven inch heels, and Simon nearly falling over on several occasions as he gazed adoringly at her.

Finally, they made it to the front, and Alec watched Jace's face as he saw Clary. Awe, adoration, shock and impossible love chased themselves across his face and his golden eyes shone brighter than Clary's gown, which sparkled under the witchlight.

Both Alec and Simon traded glances full of commiseration as they tugged simultaneously at their bowties in ButterBall Turkey Shimmer. Clary and Jace didn't see them though, as Luke released her with a kiss on the cheek and Jocelyn pulled her daughter into a fierce hug.

Jace pulled her to his side, gazing at her in wonder. Alec handed him a stele, and Izzy handed Clary one. Without breaking their gaze from one another, they both took them. Jace went first, tracing a gentle rune on her arm. Clary didn't even feel the familiar burn of the stele as she watched the delicate bones and muscles in his hand. He finished and she began to draw on his arm.

Compared to all the other runes she had created or strengthened, this was nothing. It was like writing a sentence about the weather versus writing a five page essay about the weather patterns in her area. But it was _so_ strong that her whole body shuddered with the unrestrained elemental power of it. She felt a slight burn from her matching Mark, and watched with fascination as the two lit up slightly with a shimmer of gold.

Jace placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, and lowered the neck of her gown a few inches, placing the tip of the stele just above her heart. A surge of heat moved through her, and this wasn't the pleasure-pain sting of the stele, this was a deeper heat, one that swirled in her heart and spread through her whole body until the tips of her toes were tingling with warmth. He finished the rune silently and she started his, smiling softly at the thick black line that came from the end, at the mark of their bond.

As it was finished, both new Marks burned not painfully, but pleasantly. She felt like her whole body was waking up for the first time, her vision was sharper, her legs stronger. Clary knew in that second that she could leap a ten toot wall with no trouble, or run twenty miles without tiring. Jace's eyes sparked and a slow smile crept across his face. He pulled a simple band of gold with an emerald set into it from his pocket, and slid it gently on to her outstretched hand. She carefully placed a gold ring on his finger. Jace barely let her finish before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years. The heat from the Marks burned and concentrated in her lips, so kissing Jace felt like his mouth and hers were burning hot.

Finally, they broke apart gasping as the crowd of Shadowhunters, werewolves, and the occasional vampire or warlock whooped and cheered.

Apparently the custom of the bride and groom dancing the first dance was lost here, as with a grin of absolute glee, Isabelle darted up and seized Clary about the waist, spinning her into the crowd as music started to play.

Finally, after dancing with what felt like every single guest, she was returned to Jace, gasping to try to catch her breath, her hair falling and her cheeks rosy. "Hello Mrs Herondale" he murmured in her ear and she looked at him incredulously. They had never really discussed whose name she would take- Jace had so many. Lightwood, Herondale, Wayland, Morgenstern. She knew it would be Lightwood or Herondale, Wayland and Morgenstern were memories better left in the past.

"So you decided then?" she asked

"I talked to Tessa. I am the last Herondale. I couldn't just let that slip away. So, if it's ok with you- I'd love it if you would take my name"

"That sounds good. I like your name"

"Good" he whispered, before holding her tight in his arms and sweeping her gently into the mass of slowly dancing friends.

 **Five years later**

"Isabelle!" Clary called. Simon and Izzy had _finally_ gotten married last year, after Magnus had indelicately pointed out that they weren't getting any younger. Alec and Magnus had married in a quiet ceremony, with no gold and Chairman Meow officiating. (According to Magnus, the Chairman had been ordained the previous week. Nobody really believed him).

Isabelle came to the door of her bedroom, hopping on one foot as she tugged a heel on. "Coming, coming" she grumbled, before grinning as she saw Clary.

"I think you grew since yesterday"

Clary wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach "baby's a kicker. It kicked me so hard last night, I woke up"

Isabelle regarded her sister-in-law. "You _still_ don't know what the sex is?"

Clary shook her head "I don't care, as long as it's happy and healthy"

Clary could see a slight pain behind Isabelle's bright black eyes. The other woman had become pregnant soon after her wedding, but had miscarried five months in. The pain still lingered, especially after the Silent Brothers had told her that a long life of Shadowhunting and numerous injuries had left her unable to bear a child. She and Simon were getting through it though, and were considering adopting at some point in the future.

Clary remembered finding Isabelle huddled on the floor of the bathroom, slicked with blood and letting out choked wrenched sobs. Two days later, Isabelle had come out of her room smiling and bright again. It happened sometimes, she told Clary, Shadowhunter women didn't have an easy go of it, and their bodies took a lot of punishment.

"Where are we meeting Magnus for lunch?" Clary asked, and Isabelle shook her head "I'm not sure, he told me he'd pick us up"

The two linked arms, Isabelle supporting Clary slightly and headed to the Institute doors. Clary smiled at the Mark on her arm, still as coal black as the day she had received it, and pressed a hand to her stomach. All was well.

THE END

 **Thank you to everyone who read this story. It was such a fun fic to write, and i hope to write more TMI and TID in the future. Pretty please review if you liked it, and even if you didn't i would love some constructive criticism.**


End file.
